A Time Travel Tale
by QueenyLeAcH
Summary: A certain set of twins travel back in time and land in fifteen year old Tootie's bedroom. Que bickering siblings, obvious hints, and an evil alien. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Added an OC cuz he was necessary, but other than him, I don't own nuthin'.**

A Time Travel Tale

Tootie POV

They were staring at me in the moonlight, seemingly analyzing by every twitch. The girl had sapphire eyes, carefully hidden behind violet frames. Her hair was a chocolate brown and ran down the length of her back. Beside her was a boy who could easily have been her sibling. They had the same eyes, though, he didn't wear glasses, and his hair was black as a raven's feather, not chocolate brown. He also had a silver skull dangling from his right ear. Distasteful. Add that to the fact that both were wearing enough black to rival a professional ninja, with the glinting silver weapons to match, and you can be sure that I didn't trust them. Oddly enough, the only true splashes of color on either of them were their pink and green wristwatches. When my eyes travelled back to their faces, I saw that the girl was glaring murderously at the boy.

"This is weird," he said finally, snapping the tension buildup. I had been trying to think of a way to broach the subject of their appearance, and he had just helped out tremendously.

Unfortunately, before I could ask anything, the girl lashed out and whapped him upside the head. "It's all your fault, Tommy," she said, "if it weren't for you mixing up your words, we would have landed in the right bedroom.

"You're the one who made the wish," he shot back.

"Well, you distracted me!"

Feeling as if it were only a matter of time before they woke the entire house, I pushed myself in between the two. "Now that I've stopped you two from tearing each others throats out, I have a few questions. The first of which is who are you?" They didn't make a peep, so I booted them off my comforter and onto the violet carpet. All they made were quiet sounds of pain. Briefly, I wondered if I could get to my sister's not-so-secret stash of weapons in the hallway before they could get out of my room. "Well?" I asked instead, impatient.

The girl sighed and pointed to herself. "My name is Tammy. This idiot is my brother Tommy. We're here because an evil alien escaped through a time warp and landed here."

I stared at her, skeptical. "Time travel? Are you serious? It's impossible."

"Not by purely scientifical ways," Tommy said before Tammy slapped her hand over his mouth.

"I wish you would be quiet," she hissed. A second later, he was leaning against my dresser, moping.

"What other ways are there?" I asked, curious.

Tammy looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there for the next decade, but she dutifully answered, "Magic." She said it so lot it made it sound like it was some big secret.

"Magic doesn't exist," I replied, repeating what I'd been told all my life.

Both pre-teens smirked. "Magic is real," Tammy said, "just as real as this watch." She held up the pink band and showed me it's face. Upon it was a woman with big, pink hair, bangs curled atop her head and a comically big smile on her lips.

I smiled at it. "It's pink." The statement caused Tommy to stare at me like I'd grown another head. "What? I like pink."

"Most girls like pink," Tammy answered, "Tommy just doesn't get that." He not-so-subtly shot a piercing glare at his sister, which she ignored completely.

The next few moments after that passed in a blur. Outside, a flash of lightning signaled the start of a storm and illuminated my dark bedroom. I saw a dark figure in a rosy-pink shirt and hat. The world outside was once again flashed bright as day and I was able to make out facial details: oceanic eyes, silky brown hair sticking up from a mixture of sleep and running fingers, two pearly white teeth overlapping his bottom lip. "Timmy?" I breathed.

The figure ignored me, keeping hes eye on the younger two, both of whom were on their feet and at attention. Tammy whispered something unintelligible and Tommy started spouting crazy things about takeovers and giant robots (and of course the profanities), but oddest of all, was that everything he said started with "I wish." The figure was unfazed by the boy's words. The tweens stared on in horror.

"What's going on here?" I screamed, too mixed to even think of the possible danger.

The Timmy look-alike turned to me and smirked. "Hello, Tootie," he said, his voice far deeper and more silky than any fifteen year old's should be. "What a surprise."

"Bastian, get out of him," Tammy ordered, clearly scared out of her wits.

The not-Timmy pivoted yet again, turning his back to me. "No," he crooned as he towered over the pre-teens. "I like this body. It's really quite … fresh," he glanced back at me. "Amongst other reasons."

"Ewww, Bastian, that's gross," Tommy spewed, voicing all of our opinions.

Ti-Bastian shrugged. "I don't see how. The chemistry of this body is still the same, so your existence is hardly in danger. I honestly don't see why you keep stopping me from seeing my dreams come true."

"Because her heart is taken, dumb-ass," Tommy growled like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A human's heart is a fickle thing. I'll convince her that I am far better than the other over time." He was so conceited, repugnant, and frightening. How could one creature be full of so much self-importance? It was disgusting. Never.

Never.

NEVER!

"You're wrong," I squeaked.

"Huh?"

I launched myself off my bed and wrapped my arms around his torso. He still smelled like Timmy: soap and paper and ink. "You're wrong," I said again, this time with much more conviction. "All you see is looks. That's all you think I care about. You're wrong! There's so much more. What matters to me isn't his looks or his habits like you seem to think. I care about his personality. Timmy is caring and thoughtful, even if he keeps it buried beneath jokes and pranks. He's creative too. You should see him when he talks about his next project. The passion that lights up his eyes when he explains the next chapter of his comic book is breathtaking. But you. You, Bastian, are mean and cruel and void of any true emotion. I could never care about someone like you the way I feel about Timmy." He tried lurching out of my grasp. Years of hanging in the tree outside of Timmy's window had given me amazing upper body strength, a fact that probably saved my life. "I only want to see Timmy smiling. I only want to see him happy and proud. I want Timmy. Only Timmy!"

A bright light exploded around us. In the distance, I heard a giggling baby and a shaking rattle. Farther, the sound of a woman nagging filled my ears, then of a man singing _La Cucaracha, _manglingthe wrong words and way off key. The light died away, leaving dots behind on my eyelids. The first thing I noticed was that I was lying on the floor of my bedroom, spread out like a snow angel. I sat up and saw Tammy and Tommy hovering over Timmy's sleeping form. (He was sucking his thumb. How cute.) And beside him was a violet vial filled with a mysterious silver goo.

"Timmy?" I asked, worried.

Tammy turned, smiling. "He's fine. Whatever happened forced Bastian out of him." She kicked at the vial lightly. I stared at it warily, hoping that it wasn't made of glass. Tammy noticed my glance and assured me that he wouldn't be getting out. I relaxed slightly.

"Hey, Tam," Tommy said, "we'd better be going. We have to get him back before he wakes up." She nodded, and they picked up Timmy's limp body and jumped out my window. I watched as they carried him down the street and back into his own house, then I curled under my blanket and fell asleep.

The next day at school, Timmy came up to me and told about a strange dream he had had the night before, then he asked me for my help writing it. Why? I have no idea. To me, it sounded strangely like last night, but I wasn't going to tell him that... Yet.

**THE END! One-Shot finished! **

**Also, kindly leave a REVIEW**

**-LeAcH**


End file.
